History of Canada: The Forgotten Nation
by Dark Void Princess 21
Summary: History! Canada may be often forgotten by the other nations, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't exist. He has a past of his own. A story to tell. He is Canada and one way or another, he will be remembered.
1. Canada Awakens

History of Canada: The Forgotten Nation

* * *

_I am trying to make the format similar to the anime format—entertaining story based on historical fact with narration points within to explain the history. The narration parts are bolded, so those parts will be purely factual. That being said, chapters will normally be short to capture a moment in time._

_This story is made in hopes someone will learn something about Canada. I'm Canadian and even some of my history classes (both Canadian and World history) can be well… inaccurate...or misses parts to make history bias. I might do another country in the future, but for now please enjoy Canada._

_The story is not in chronological order. I write the time I feel like on the day I write it. I will try to update it at least once everyday that I don't work._

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: CANADA AWAKENS

* * *

Canada slept soundlessly. He had never awoken. He was not aware that there was a world around him. He was unaware that he even existed. Canada was just a small thing in rags cuddled between two polar bear clubs in a den.

For the first time in his existence, Canada awoken from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open, tired, lost and confused. He knew not of where he was nor who he was. He silently left the den as an intuitive pull led him west. The first thing he noticed was the gentle white snow falling from the sky. Canada's eyes lighten up in amazement and a large smile cross his face in amazement.

Canada was amazed at the world around him. It was probably the reason why his small body kept walking towards the pull he felt and did not realize how much time had passed. Canada kept walking west. He had slept a few times, and days had past. It felt like he would never arrive to wherever he was heading.

One day he had finally reached his goal. The force that had been guiding him, much like a magnet, had disappeared. Canada had come across something. He ran to hide behind a nearby tree. He still wasn't use to the world, and he was both scared and curious.

Canada watched as some groups of people travelled, each in a different direction.

**So, like, unlike the belief that Europeans had come and stole land from the "natives" (which will totally appear in a later chapter), the "natives" weren't even legitimately native if you want to be technical; that being said, they came **_**long**_** before anyone else. Thousands of years before anyone else, actually. And while no one knows the exact date, many guess when the Ice Age was coming to a close—though that is debateable. In fact, North America was once an uninhabited wasteland. I know, like, totally hard to believe, right? **

**While these settlers did not all come at once, there were many of them, all in which had travelled in different directions (for the most part). Some wandered to the United States of America, some down to Mexico, while others remained in Canada, some of whom travelled all the way to the Atlantic coast (though none of these countries were yet established or named yet).**

Canada peeked. Most of them were so tall. Well Canada was a tiny thing, so that was to be expected, but he didn't know any better. Canada looked down at his hands. They looked a bit different. Mainly their skin colour, but Canada didn't think much of it. He was just a shy, curious child.

"Da, vhy are you hiding behind tree?"

Canada jumped startled. He hadn't thought anyone would notice him. He turned around to see someone with the same skin tone as him, and shorter, though still twice Canada's size. He had a large nose and big purple eyes. Canada trembled, unsure what to do. However, Canada's silence didn't seem to please the other boy.

"I'm Russia. One day I'll be big and strong all on my own." Canada continued to shake. "Who are you?"

**Yes, the original settlers were from Asia. More specifically North-East Asia. Despite being closer to Asia than Europe, the Pacific waters are harder to navigate which is one of the many reasons it was later the Europeans fighting over the Western land. That being said, way back then people travelled with various herds of animals across the land bridges of the Alaska-Bering straits route, which was a literal path from the east coast of Russia to Alaska.**

Canada calmed down a bit when the other boy hadn't attacked him yet. Canada tilted his head in confusion. While he felt a bit safer, he was still very insecure because he couldn't understand a word the Russian told him. In the end, Canada ended up running away.


	2. A Name of My Own

_*Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this to your favourites, and/or added this story to alerts.*_

_**Historical character may and will be out of character in this story (depending on the person) in order to add some humour to the story.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: A NAME OF MY OWN

* * *

Canada was on the Atlantic coast. He often found himself gazing out into the ocean. He was quite lonely. He had been alone for so long. He still didn't know he was a country—that he represented a land mass. He recognize he was different from those who lived nearby him, but he couldn't explain how. He learnt to speak, even if his speech wasn't that best.

Far out into the distance, Canada saw something. It was a bit like the canoes the people on his land used. Only much, much, much bigger. However, it quickly disappeared into the fog. The excitement Canada built up disappeared. Maybe a friend was too much to ask for.

* * *

Iceland stared at Leif Ericson. Ericson was bubbling in joy. Probably excited to follow in his father's footsteps. He sighed before he grumbled under his breath. They had been travelling for days. Iceland had been excited at first thinking that it would be fast and they would find something that he could brag to the other Nordics. Now, however, the trip seemed to be a waste.

**Leif Ericson was the son of Eric the Red; Eric the Red founded the Norse settlement in Greenland. He sailed in 1001. Bjarni Herjolfsson, a few decades prior in 986, was blown off course on his way to Greenland and spotted land but never landed. This is said to have been the inspiration for Ericson's trip. Besides, like, the Vikings were always looking for more resources, so as many were moving in on other parts of Europe, some were searching for new land to extract from. **

Iceland was slumping down in his seat when he heard Ericson yell, "I see it! I see it! I see land!" to which he immediate stood up looking for the land. Iceland gasped when he saw the land. So the trip wasn't a huge waste. He was already thinking up ways to brag to the others—especially Norway and Denmark.

"Good job." Ericson looked pleased by the praise even if they praise didn't sound all that heart-felt. Little did he know that Iceland was actually quite giddy.

**Yeah, they were, like, totally the first Europeans to land in Canada and North America (Take that Columbus and Cabot!). They discovered the land, like, five centuries before other European countries. Shows the real connection between the Nordics and the rest of Europe (not).**

They landed on shore. Iceland looked around from the spot where he stood. He couldn't see any signs of habitation, but if there were people they couldn't have been too far away. Water is life after all. Iceland's eyes shifted over to a rock. A small child was peeking out from behind the rock. Iceland was torn inside. Who would leave a child out by himself?

When Canada saw the foreigner look in his direction, he jumped and hid behind the rock. Did that man see him?

Canada's question was answered when he was immersed in a shadow. He looked up and jumped as he was startled. It was that man.

Iceland stared down into large purple eyes, much like his own. He watched as the boy calmed down and was staring curiously at him. Iceland bent down so that he was closer to the small boy. "Where's your family?"

Canada tilted his head to the side. "Family?"

"Yeah family."

"What's family?"

Canada wasn't familiar with the word. Well, it sounded a bit familiar but knew not the meaning. He shook his head negatively when the man asked another question. "You don't know what family is? Family would be your mom and dad, any siblings, people related to you in any way."

Canada looked down at his feet. "I don't have any." He rolled on his feet, back and forth.

"What happen to them?" Iceland was getting suspicious and he wanted to prove a theory of his.

"I've always been by myself. Since the day I woke up. Though I've seen others together the way you describe. They are pretty close together. Though I'm different than them in many ways, so I'm excluded in their life."

Iceland's thought was pretty much absolute. The young boy in front of him is a nation. "What's your name?"

Canada took fake interest in the ground. "I-I don't have one," Canada stuttered in a quiet whisper. Iceland asked him to repeat it because Canada had spoken too softly. He shouted, "I don't have one." Tears pricked at Canada's eyes. Not having a name was just another way Canada felt disconnected from everyone else.

Canada's eyes snapped open as Iceland brought him into a hug. It was the first real contact with another person. At least the first comforting interaction. Canada leaned into the touch, and Iceland gently rubbed Canada's head.

Iceland wondered what it would be like to have a little brother. Sure, Norway was kind of like his big brother, but it is too embarrassing to admit. But to be the elder sibling… well that though had a certain warmth to it. "Vinland."

Canada looked up in confusion.

"You're name. We'll call you Vinland."

**The land mass Ericson landed on was named Vinland meaning wine land (whether you derive vin from vineyard, or vin from the French term, or any other language).**

Canada's eyes lightened up immensely with joy. Finally a name.

"And you'll be my little brother." Canada hugged Iceland tightly. If this was a dream, he never wanted it to end.

**So with the discovery of Vinland, some Icelandic people inhabited the land in a settlement in L'Anse aux Meadows… For now.**


	3. Abandoned for Sugar

CHAPTER THREE: ABANDONED FOR SUGAR

* * *

Chibi Canada was happy that Britain, Prussia, Hanover, France, Austria, Sweden, Saxony, Russia, and Spain stopped fighting. They were currently in a meeting to sign some documents to signify the end of their war.

**The Seven Years' War began with hostilities in 1754. America often refers to the war as the French Indian War. The war lasted until 1763. It was Britain, Prussia, and Hanover against France, Austria, Sweden, Saxony, Russia, and eventually Spain. **

Canada pressed his ear to the door. He wanted to know what was going on

"You've got to choose, you bloody wanker. Be happy that you're getting anything." Canada recognized the voice to be England. He seemed irritated.

"Zut! You are maléfique." Canada recognized France's voice. And by his words, France wasn't happy about something. He was being serious opposed to his care-free attitude. Canada worried. France had been a large part of his life for the past few hundred years.

"France…"

**At the time Canada was a geographical region of New France; New France consisted of France's western colonies. And, like, France is really possessive of his colonies. Never did he want to give any of these colonies to England, of all countires. Colonization was a big thing at the time, and the European countries utilized any resources the foreign lands had.**

"Fine. You may 'ave 'im." France glared as he crossed his arms. "Mais I get to keep Guadeloupe and Martinique."

Canada's eyes bulged. They were trading land?

England smirked. He was the true conqueror. He was already planning his crown for when he owns the world and they all bow to him, all mighty Britain. "Then Canada is now mine."

"…Canada is yours." France thought about the American who would no doubt begin to change affections towards his enemy soon. England would feel pain. And although one war had been lost, the fight was not over.

Canada began to cry. It was him? He was given away just like that?

**France had the decision between the two Caribbean islands, Martinique and Guadeloupe, or its northern region, Canada. And as Voltaire had**_** so kindly**_** put in a letter in 1757, Canada is only a few acres of snow. Canada served less relevance than the islands that could provide France with vast amounts of sugar.**

Canada ran away. He didn't want to hear any more. He wanted it to be a lie. He wasn't property. He wasn't useless. He was a country—a person!

**The bourgeoisie living in Canada fled back to France who wanted nothing to do with the English. Others committed suicide because they were that against it.**

"Canada, there you are."

Canada looked up. How long had he been crying?

England looked down at the young boy who looked quite upset. How anyone would be sad about leaving France was something England couldn't understand. England's expression soften. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you." Canada was surprised at the softness of England's voice. "Look, you can live as you want. I won't constrain you. I just need your loyalty."

**That left a group of Canadians left who wanted to be able to practice their religion, and pretty much be allowed to keep their lifestyle as it was. Unlike most of Europe, who was controlled by absolute monarchists, England was a constitutional monarchy. Canada became part of the British Empire.**


	4. Omake: Game Show

_This chapter is dedicated to R. K. Iris_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: OMAKE: GAME SHOW

* * *

"How's everyone doing tonight? You should all be happy because tonight the awesome Prussia shall be your host!" Prussia adored the spotlight. It was probably because he had a big ego. Since he usually just hangs around Germany's house and does whatever the hell he wants, he decided to give hosting a shot after watching game shows consecutively for a month. "Today's contestant is…" The drumroll started. "America!"

The red curtain lifted to see the excited American waving to everyone. "Dudes, the hero is here! I'm America and I'm number 1."

Prussia returned the attention back onto him. "Tonight vill be trivia, to see just how much America knows about his northern neighbour. Velcome Canada."

Who? As the other red curtain began to rise, America's confusion hit. There was a country north to him? The curtain revealed someone who looked similar to him, but less awesome and less hero-e. The guy was glaring at him and then the memory of the torturous three hours returned to him. America rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Heya Broski."

"You forgot about me, didn't you?"

"Of course not." America laughed in a way that clearly stated he did forget.

"Vell, isn't this just a fantastic start. You both have a moment to introduce yourself to the audience."

"Hey y'all. I'm America. I'm the hero, centre of the world, kick ass revolutionist, and number 1."

"I-I'm Canada. And well, I'm from Canada." Canada blushed shyly at getting so much attention. Canada only showed up because it distracted Prussia from stealing his maple syrup.

"First question. We'll start easy. What ranking does Canada place according to land mass?"

"That's easy. Three." America replied surely.

Canada and Prussia both stared at America dumbfounded. He couldn't be serious.

Canada asked, "Who's second, America?"

"That's me of course." Canada slapped his forehead. And America always wondered why the rest of the world stereotypes Americans as dumb.

"America," Canada gritted through his teeth. "You have to stop distorting your maps. I'm bigger."

America snorted. "Sure you are." Canada stood up to make his way over to America. He pulled the idiot up. America noticed that Canada was actually a bit taller than him.

"Wrong. The answer was two. To da next question." Prussia glanced at his cue card. "How many states does Canada have?"

America had a blank look on his face. "Um…" Apparently the game wouldn't be as easy as he thought. "32?"

Prussia made a buzzing noise as he made an X with his arms. The audience begins to laugh at America's cluelessness. "The correct answer is 0. Canada has 10 provinces and three territories. He has no states. The next question is multiple choice. Which country has had the most influence on Canada? A) France B) England C) America D) Scotland."

America smiled. He was finally going to get one right. "Me of course." Prussia checked the answer on the back of his card and his eyes widened in surprised. He made another buzzing noise as he mocked the American. "Wrong."

America gapped. "No way! France!"

"Um, America? I think you only get one guess." Canada's voice was unheard by everyone else. _Just stay calm, Canada. This is just to protect my maple syrup._

"Wrong again, America." Prussia was thoroughly enjoying America's pain.

"England."

"Nope."

America tightened his fists. "These questions make no sense."

"But the answer on the card is correct, America. Scotland has had the most influence on me."

"Okay, America. Let's try another question. True or False. This has reference to you too, so you better get it right. True or False? Canada spends more per capita on health care." Prussia pointed at America giving him the cue to answer.

America's eyes lightened up. There was no way he could get this answer wrong. "True." After all, Canada has socialised health care. _The dude just better not socialize anything else. I don't want commies anywhere close to me._

"That is cor—wrong!" Prussia, America, and the audience gasped in surprise. That couldn't be right. That just couldn't.

"W-Wha?" America gapped. He quickly came up with a thought. "Hey wait! Obama implemented Obamacare. That's got to be the reason."

Canada shyly rose his hand. "Actually, America, even before Obamacare, you spent more on healthcare than me. Actually, you spend more than the rest of the world. Even if we just look at the OECD, those of us developed enough to afford it, the United States spends the most. You spend over $8000 per capita PPP. Even Norway who is listed just beneath you pays less than $6000. And your spending will only continue to grow in the future thanks to that new bill of yours." Yes, Canada knew all about America's economy. Canada somewhat wanted to see America prosper again. He also wanted to stay stable, and there was a reliance to a certain degree with the U.S. but also, a part of Canada wanted to see America crumble just for the sakes of strengthening his own dollar to buy things at a cheaper price.

"It's not true!" America covered his ears as if he couldn't hear anyone—which he could.

"Sorry, America, but it is. Also while we're talking about money, you need to get your act together. You keep threatening to default, but one of these days, other nations will smarten up and stop buying American stocks. You are flat out broke."

"NOOO!" America ran out of the room.

Prussia frowned. This wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. Although, he did have to admit he loved it when America ran out in denial. "That's all folks. This is no longer awesome. Me awesome self is going to go back to eating pancakes vith lots of syrup." Prussia ran out of the room.

Canada froze. No he didn't. "Get back here Prussia! I've already had millions of dollars' worth of maple syrup stolen from me this year and I need the rest of it to eat or export. I export over 80% of the world's syrup you know! Québec alone produces more than 75% of that. But more importantly I need it." Canada ran after Prussia and when he finally returned to his house Prussia was holding the maple syrup out of his reach.

Life wasn't fair.


End file.
